Reepicheep's Story
by Horrible-FF-HTW
Summary: Before the kids join the Dawn Treader, Reepicheep has his own story. Three chapters in one. Done for school. Please RR.


Chapter One  
Sailing Forth From Cair Paravel  
  
Reepicheep awoke to the sound of a loud trumpet blow. Today was the day that would begin the finalization of his life. He would fulfill his destiny in the warm waters of the ocean. The Prophecy, he began to sing as he groomed his Court attire.  
  
"Where sky and water meet,  
Where the waves grow sweet,  
To find all you seek,  
There is the utter east."  
  
Reepicheep finished and walked out of his guest room at the palace and headed for the courtyard. He walked through the beautifully decorated hallways and through the rooms gilded with gold only thinking of his future, and not what was in front of him. As he entered the courtyard a grand trumpet blast blew and a huge crowd erupted into a cheer. Reepicheep bowed and walked over to the upraised platform where the King and the dwarf, Trumpkin along with many others of the advisors and servants were preparing for the speeches and departures. He was greeted with formal bows and many cheerful greetings. He took a seat on the King's left hand side two chairs down from the center. Besides him sat the Lord Rhince and the bear Edan. On the other side of the King sat Trumpkin and the Lord Drinian.  
  
A trumpet blast blew and the crowd was silenced immediately. King Caspian stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Loyal Narnians, today is a day that will be remembered in our history. On this day, we will set out to find the seven Lords my Uncle had sent away. The Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar and the Lord Rhoop. I shall not come back till all of their destinies are known. I make that promise with a truthful heart in front of you all and I will also swear in the name of Aslan," started the King Caspian as the crowd erupted into a humungous roar of cheers and applauses.  
  
"We shall set sail at sunset. My companions will be the Lords Drinian and Rhince, along with my advisor Reepicheep. In my stead, I will leave the Lord Trumpkin as Regent until I return. I thank you all my people and I ask that you would join me in a great feast until we depart," he said as he sat down and the crowd erupted yet again.  
  
Reepicheep kept looking at the sun hoping he could move closer to his destiny and the life he has always dreamed of. The sun had just risen hours ago and it would still be many more hours till the departure.  
  
The feast brought forth some of the best Narnian food in the land. The Nymphs and Draiads served it to them with all the grace they have upon their races. A trumpet blew again and a ship sailed around the cape and everyone stopped and stared at this beautiful ship. Reepicheep rejoiced in his heart for he knew the time was near. The royal banner unfolded and all rejoiced in the banner of Aslan flying from the highest mast. Reepicheep excused himself along with the others at the table who would be going on this voyage. Lord Regent Trumpkin followed along with the crowd to the dock where the ship pulled into the harbor.  
  
Reepicheep stood besides the Lord Rhince who got on one knee to talk to him.  
  
"My good friend Reepicheep today begins both of our destinies. Yours will be greater than mine but I also have a destiny to fulfill. I must make sure that ship makes it to the Lone Isles swift as possible after we visit Galma, Terebinthia, and the Seven Isles. Aslan told me this in a dream, something big will happen," he said as the ship's handler threw ropes over the side to make it possible for the King and the others to board.  
  
"I do not know Lord Rhince, but we must sail soon," replied Reepicheep as Rhince nodded and stood up to face the ship and the sun.  
  
They boarded soon after that and started out to see. Reepicheep was sitting on the ledge at the very front when King Caspian himself came up to stand besides him and talk.  
  
"Ah, Reepicheep, would you do me the honor and watch the sun set with me," he said walking up next to him.  
  
"I will always do as you wish sire," he replied still watching the east.  
  
They sat in silence as the sun set. In the distance they saw a lion like shape shining from inside the sun itself and they were assured that this voyage was in vein. This journey would be brought to full closure. The sunset and they moved from the bow and went to the cabins to think of about what there hearts have told them.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Galma  
  
Reepicheep was sitting in the bow again softly humming his prophecy when an island came into view. It had been one day since they had left Cair Paravel and Reepicheep was hoping that this was Aslan's country and all things would come true.  
  
"Galma!" yelled the sailor in the lookout on top of the mast.  
  
Reepicheep was saddened for a moment but then became happier. Aslan wouldn't let his hopes be dashed. They sailed for half a day more and they rowed into port. The Duke of Galma greeted them at the dock.  
  
Reepicheep was greeted with awe and surprise. The people had heard of talking animals but had never seen one. He almost drew his sword many times as people stepped on his tail or said something about him being cute but one glance from King Caspian made him stop.  
  
The Duke led them to a castle where a great feast was being prepared in their honor. The Duke gave a decree that there was to be a jousting tournament in the King's honor. They feasted late into the night and slept in comfortable beds late into the next morning.  
  
"Good morning Reepicheep, I trust you are ready to watch the tournament today?" said King Caspian as Reepicheep walked into the guest chambers sitting room.  
  
"I wish I could fight, it has been long since I had a good sword fight," said Reepicheep as he stood in front of the fireplace smelling the burning pine.  
  
"You shall be able to fight soon Reepicheep, I am doing this in honor of the Duke. This night after the competition I shall meet his daughter and possibly wed her," said Caspian.  
  
"We shall see sire," said Lord Drinian walking out of his shared room with the Lord Rhince who walked out behind him.  
  
"You must get your armor on sire, the tournament starts in two hours and you must be prepared," said Rhince.  
  
"I know Rhince, do I have a horse yet?" the King asked.  
  
"You must choose one from the stables sire," replied Drinian.  
  
Reepicheep listened for a little then went for a walk on the island. He walked out of the castle and towards a hill that was the highest point of the island. The grass was up to his waist. He got to the crest of the hill and an awe-inspiring view was seen. The sea stretched before him out to the ends of the world with the sun shimmering on the water from over head. He sat on a rock and started to think on the time when he fought with the greatest kings and queens Narnia had ever seen. How Aslan had healed him himself. He thought on many things for quite sometime when he heard a trumpet blow.  
  
Reepicheep ran down the hill as fast as he could to make it to the tournament to watch the King. He arrived at the tournament and went to the tent where his King was getting ready.  
  
"Reepicheep, we were looking for you," said Caspian as he noticed the mouse walking into the tent.  
  
"I was thinking sire," he replied taking a glass of water from the attendant in the tent.  
  
"I thought that might be the case," said Rhince.  
  
"Your horses is ready sire," said a servant who had just walked into the tent.  
  
"I believe it is time to start," said Caspian as he stood up and walked out of the tent.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Tournament  
  
Reepicheep sat near the jousting field where the competition was about to take place. King Caspian was at one end of the field and a knight was at the other. The Duke stood at a platform near the field but not on it.  
  
"Citizens of Galma, I welcome you to the jousting tournament in honor of King Caspian of Narnia. We shall see how goof he is compared to a grand Galman knight," he said as the crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
"We shall also see the downfall of the Galman knighthood after this match," said Reepicheep as the Drinian and Rhince laughed.  
  
"Let the tournament begin," said the Duke.  
  
King Caspian reared his horse and started to gallop towards the oncoming knight. His jousting stick thrust forward and knocked the first knight off his horse immediately. The Narnian sailors rejoiced from the stands.  
  
Another knight lined up and they started to gallop towards each other. Caspian was hit but stayed on as he knocked the other knight off. Both crowds cheered this time.  
  
"A fine hit, but no match for Narnian armor," said Drinian.  
  
"True, my friend," said Rhince.  
  
The tournament went on for a long time but Caspian held on all the way through knocking off every knight in the competition. He was awarded a chest of gold that would be delivered to Cair Paravel so that it wouldn't laden the ship.  
  
That night a great feast was held. Reepicheep watched as the Duke's daughter came into the ballroom. He flinched, she had freckles and she was squinting. He looked at Caspian who was trying to be polite but was probably laughing inside.  
  
They feasted late into the night. The next five days they worked on the ship and prepared to sail on to Terebinthia. During these days, Reepicheep would go to the top of that hill and think, sing and just be still. On the day before they sat sail, he went up there late at night.  
  
At the top of the hill, there stood in all his glory, Aslan, son of the emperor over the sea. Reepicheep bowed and than ran forward just to be with him.  
  
"Son, the water will grow sweet, and you will not see me again until then," he said and then disappeared. Reepicheep was comforted and headed back to the boat where only the crew was sleeping. He walked onto the boat after letting the guards know he was there and walked to the bow. In the bow stood the Lord Rhince.  
  
"You cannot sleep well either?" he asked as Reepicheep climbed up and sat on the rail next to him.  
  
"No, I saw Aslan. I need no sleep," he replied.  
  
"I am not alone in seeing him then," said Rhince in reply.  
  
"No friend, you are not alone," said Reepicheep in reply.  
  
They sat there until the sun rose and the King and Drinian came aboard and they set sail for Terebinthia comforted and ready for the adventure ahead. 


End file.
